El amor es
by Ai Buff
Summary: Mi nombre es Yui Komori, mi vida era tranquila y en paz hasta que llegue a este extraño mundo con gente mucho más extraña... Creía que podría vivir en este ambiente pero nunca me dijeron que ellos eran vampiros, sádicos y masoquistas... Pero a peasr de que se creen perfectos tienen un defecto, no saben lo que es amar...
1. Chapter 1 El amor es

**El amor es...  
><strong>

**Mi nombre es Yui Komori, mi vida era tranquila y en paz hasta que llegue a este extraño mundo con gente mucho más extraña... Creía que podría vivir en este ambiente pero nunca me dijeron que ellos eran vampiros, sádicos y masoquistas... Pero a peasr de que se creen perfectos tienen un defecto, no saben lo que es amar...  
><strong>

**Hola de nuevo chicas! Esta vez traigo una historia algo mas romantica que Forgotten Love (lo se lo se tengo un severo trauma con el romance *o*).**

**Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible :3. Y pues sin más que decir les dejo el primer cap.**

****Disfrutenlo!****

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de Diabolik Lovers xD

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1. El amor es...<p>

_Dejam__e beber de ti.._

_Dejame probar ese dulce nectár..._

_Dejame entrar en tu vida..._

_Dejame amarte..._

*YUI POV'S*

Me sentía nerviosa, todo fue tan repentino...

_***FlashBack***_

_**Como todos los días yo estaba esperando que mi padre regresara, ultimamente estaba muy ocupado en su oficina hablando por teléfono. Pero hoy fue diferente, hoy vino una persona a verlo. Llevaba en su oficina con esa persona alrededor de 5 horas y ya me empezaba a preocupar. **_

_**Como cada día yahabía preparado la cena así que fui al despacho de mi padre para informarle que ya estaba lista la cena. Pero en cuánto di la vuelta en el pasillo mi padre y un señor que estaba de espaldas estaban platicando algo pero en cuánto mi padre noto mi prescencia pararon.**_

_**El señor que estabade espaldas se dio cuenta y volteó. Debió notar mi cara de sorpresa porque me dio una sonrisa. Ese señor era en pocas palabras perfecto, tenía el cabello largo y de un color rosado claro, unos hermosos ojos rojos su piel era clara y perfecta, no parecía ser mayor que yo. Pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue que sus colmillos eran más grandes que los de una persona común. Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, tenía la impresión de que una parte de mi ya lo había visto antes.  
><strong>_

_**-Yui, acercaté- la voz de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos.**_

_**Lentamente me acerqué a ellos. Con cada paso sentía que mis piernas fallarían y caería. **_

_**-¿Si?- dije en cuánto estuve al lado de mi padre.**_

_**-Yui, quiero que conozcas a el señor Karlheinz Sakamaki- dijo mientras el señor extendía su mano, con dificultad y algo de pena tome su mano. Estaba muy fría.**_

_**-Mucho gusto- me dijo con una voz serena y dulce- Es un placer conocer a una señorita tan hermosa.-**_

_**-M-mucho gusto- dije como saludo- E-el placer es mío Sakamaki-san.- concluí.**_

_**-Karlheinz es un viejo amigo, Yui- noté la voz de mi padre nerviosa- Además el esta aquí por ti Yui...**_

_**-...¿Por mí?- pregunté sin poder creerlo, esto me daba mala espina.**_

_**-Si pequeña.- dijo el señor Sakamaki- Tu irás a vivir a una de mis mansiones.**_

_**Cuando dijo eso sentí que me faltaba el aire, pero algo me decía que no debía mostrar mi debilidad frente a "esa persona".**_

_**-¿Para qué?- dije lo mas tranquila que me permitío mi corazón.**_

_**-Vivirás ahí un tiempo, tengo asuntos en el extranjero- dijo mi padre a modo de una explicación- Estarás bien- me dijo de modo tranquilizador.**_

_**Si mi padre decía que estaba bien, confiaría en el. Pero aún tenía una duda.**_

_**-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunté.**_

_**- Tendrás para escoger 3 mansiones. Cada una es diferente. Si te cansas o aburres puedes cambiarte...- me respondió el señor Sakamaki.**_

_**-¿Cuánto?- volví a preguntar.**_

_**-Un año- respondé mi padre.**_

_**¿Un año?¿Perdere la compañia de mi padre por un año?Eso era demasiado. Pero lo haría, lo haría por mi padre. No quería que se preoccupará por mi.**_

_**-Esta bien- dije después de un largo silencio- ¿Cuándo me voy?- pregunté.  
><strong>_

_**-Mañana en la tarde te vendrán a recoger- dijo mi padre.**_

_**-¿Y cuál escoges?- me preguntó Sakamaki-san.**_

_**-¿Escoger?No lo entiendo- le respondí.  
><strong>_

_**-Si, ¿Que mansión escoges?- me explico Sakamaki-san.**_

_**No sabía cual escoger.-¿Que opciones tengo?- le pregunté sopesando mis palabras.**_

_**-Como ya mencione tengo 3 mansiones, cada una es un poco... diferente de la otra.- me explicó- Escoge una y listo- me dijo feliz.  
><strong>_

_**-La primera. Escojo la primer mansión- dije siguiendo mi corazón, sentía que encontraría algo ahí...**_

_**En cúanto mire en dirección a Sakamaki-san me dio una mirada ¿Divertida?. No sabía el porqué pero el parecía que se divertía con mi descisión y eso me dio miedo...**_

_***Fin Flashback***_

Estaba feliz de conocer un lugar nuevo y gente nueva pero el señor Sakamaki me dio la impresión de que no estaba describiendo como "diferente" a la mansión, más bien parecía que esta describiendo a una persona no a un lugar, pero decidí descartar la idea y concdentrarme en el camino. Mire mi reloj y vi que eran las dos de la tarde pero el cielo estaba muy nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento llovería y eso traería consigo truenos y relámpagos.

-Espero llegar antes de que comience la tormente...- dije para mi misma.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuándo llegamos a la mansión. En cuanto bajé del auto dirijí mi mirada a la mansión, era enorme. La casa era de un estilo antiguo y tenía flores por todos lados, eso me encanto. Pero en cuanto mire a la puerta principal vino una idea a mi mente. ¿Como iba a entrar si yo no tenía llave?.

-Tranquila Yui- me dije a mi misma- Talvez haya servidumbre en esta casa.- dije para mis adentros.

Me armé de valor y me acerqué a la puerta. Pero en cuanto iba a tocar, la puerta se abrío, pero no había nadie. Decidí que era mejor entrar, ya que el aire comenzaba a ser mas frío y se sentía un ligero aroma a lluvia.

En cuanto entré la puerta se cerró a causa de una ligera ráfaga de aire. Pero fue suficiente para alterarme los nervios. El interior de la mansión era cálido y acogedor. Yo estaba en el centro del recibidor y pude observar que enfrente de mí estaban dos grandes escaleras que supuse llevaban a la parte superior. Hacía ambos lados de el recibidor estaban entradas que también supuse llevarían a las otras áreas de la casa.

Quería investigar cada parte de la casa para averiguar si había alguien más aparte de mí. Cmencé a caminar hacia lo que supuse era la sala, era grande y elegante. En el fondo estaba una chimenea encendida y eso me dio la espranza de que talvez hubiera alguien más en esa casa. Mire más a mi alrededor y en el fondo de la habitación estaba una persona recostada en uno de los sillones.

Me acerqué para poder observarlo mejor. Lo que encontré no era lo que yo esperaba. Era un chico, talvez de mi edad. Tenía el cabello rojizo terminando en blanco en las puntas y estaba muy desordenado. Traía lo que parecía un uniforme escolar pero desarreglado, la corbata colgaba de un lado, la camisa estaba abierta de los primeros botones, y una parte de su pantalón estaba doblada hasta el inicio de la rodilla. Ese chico parecía estar durmiendo así que cuando me dispuse a tocarlo noté que estaba frío.

Me asuste así que acerque mi rostro a su pecho para verificar que su corazón latiera...

-Oe, ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!- me dijo una voy molesta.

-¡Kyaa!- me espanté. Ese chico hace un momento estaba muerto,¿Como era posible que se levantara como si nada?.

-Tsk- dijo el chico molesto- Eres fastidiosa Chichinashi- terminó.

-¡¿C-chichinashi?!- pregunte enojada- M-me llamo Komori Yui- dije sintiendo mi cara arder por el enojo.

-Da igual, para Ore-sama eres Chichinashi- dijo ese chico de ojos verdes, algo en ellos estaba mal. Parecía que le daba placer el asustarme.

Sin darme cuenta el me jaló y me acostó en el sillón y quedo encima de mí, lo vi acercarse peligrosamente a mi cuello y a causa del pánico yo no me podía mover. Creía que moriría en ese instante...

-Ayato.- dijo una voz seria- Te he dicho mil veces que para las actividades personales esta TU cuarto- continuó la voz desconocida pero esta vez se notaba fastidiada.

-Tsk- dijo el chico encima de mi- Que molesto eres.- contestó antes de quitarse de encima y sentarse al otro lado del salón.

Estaba aliviada de que ese chico se quitara de encima de mí que no me dí cuenta de la prescencia de otra persona.

-¿Y tu quién eres?- me preguntó el dueño de la voz que me salvo. Busqué instintivamente a la persona que habló hasta que lo encontré. Era otro muchacho pero este parecía más grande que yo, tenía el cabello negro, tenía unas gafas que en ese momento se estaba acomodando. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo lo que hizo que me acordara de Sakamaki-san. Al contrario del otro tenía el mismo uniforme pero perfectamente arreglado.

-K-komori Yui- dije al darme cuenta que seguia esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y que haces aquí?- me dijo en un tono serio.-¿Quién te dejo entrar?.-

-Y-yo...

No pude terminar la frase ya que alguien lamió mi mejilla.

-Kyaaa!- grite espantada. En cuanto me giré para ver quién había hecho eso, me sorprendí al encontrar a otro chico ¿Cuantos mas aperecerían así?. En ese instante me percate de que era muy parecido al chico que me ataco hace unos minutos...

-Nee, Reiji-kun ¿Quién es esta dulce humana?- dijo el chico que lamió mi mejilla. Este traía un sombrero y un pantalón tipo pescador, y dentro del saco traía una sudadera.

-Laito...- dijo el chico de pelo negro, con clara exasperación.

-Dejame probar a mi también, porfavor- dijo otra voz desconocida. Antes de darme cuenta otra persona lamió mi otra mejilla.

-No...- dije apenada, no podía formular ninguna oración.

-Es cierto, es muy dulce- dijo la voz desconocida. En cuanto me fije quién era la persona de esa voz vi a un chico de cabello lila y ojos lilas, debajo de estos traía unas pronunciadas marcas por falta de sueño.

-Kanato...- volvió a decir el chico de cabello negro más enojado que hace un momento.

Ayato... Laito... Kanato... ¿Serían sus nombres?.

-¡Dejen de tocar las cosas de Ore-sama!- dijo el que pparecía ser Ayato.

En ese momento se escucho un golpe y todos volteamos en dirección del origen del sonido. Era otro chico pero este era el vivo retrato de el señor Sakamaki, pero eso significaba que ¿Estos chicos eran... sus hijos?.

-Son fastidiosos- dijo con claro enojo aquel chico. Parecía ser muy joven pero lo que más me llamo la atención de el fueron sus ojos. Esos ojos yo los llegue a sentir, eltenía un terrible dolor ensu interior pero lo aparentaba con su personalidad explosiva.

-Es la mujer que "esa persona"dijo- habló una nueva voz. Dirijí mi mirada al chico dueño de la voz. Era rubio y estaba con los ojos cerrados acostado en un sillón frente a donde yo estaba sentada. Tenía auriculares y parecía que no le importaba nada de lo que sucedería alrededor...

-¿Quieres explicarte?- dijo de nuevo el chico de pelo negro.

-"Esa persona" llamó anoche y me dijo que una vendría una invitada de la iglesia y que la trataramos bien.- explico el rubio.

-Tsk. Ese hombre y su poca información- dijo el de cabellos negros.- Bueno, no dejemos a nuestra invitada así. Presentensé- ordenó aquel chico.

Nadie habló y eso exasperó a aquel chico por lo cual el habló.

-Shu, el mayor- dijo señalando a aquel chico rubio acostado en el sillón.- Reiji- dijo señalandosé a si mísmo.- Los -señaló al pelirrojo que me atacó.-Laito- el otro pelirrojo.- Y Kanato- señalo a aquel chico de pelo lila.- Y Subaru.- Señalo al albino.

-M-mucho gusto- dije nerviosa por las miradas- Me llamo Komori Yui- como cada vez que me pongo nerviosa jugaba en ese momento con mi labio inferior, pero no me dí cuenta que me hice una pequeña herida de la que brotó un hilillo de sangre...

Mire a aquellos chicos para pedir un pañuelo pero ellos parecían en trance.

-Tu sangre...- dijo Ayato, en ese momento mire bien y noté algo diferente. Sus ojos brillaban con hambre y sed...

-V-vampiros...- dije en un susurro. Me había metido en grandes problemas.

Tuve miedo y senti pánico. Me levanté y corrí fuera de esa habitación. Quería irme de ahí. Busqué una salida pero todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Di vuelta a un pasillo y me encontré de nuevo frente a la puerta principal pero ahí estaba Ayato.

-Por el amor de Dios. Dejáme ir...- le imploré en cuanto vi que se acercaba.

-¿Amor?- preguntó divertido- Eso es solo una farsa...

Me sorprendí por el tono de su voz. Se escuchaba ¿Triste?. Algo en mí se sintió adolorido y a pesar del peligro me acerque a el.

-El amor existe- dije levantó la mirada con mis palabras.

-Dame un ejemplo- susurró.

-El amor de una madre- dije.-El amor de una persona especial, El amor a la vida...

-¿Amor de madre?¿Persona Especial?¿Vida?- parecía impactado por esas cosas. Y en ese instante caí en cuenta de que no ví a ninguna otra mujer. Eso significaba que ¿no tenían mamá?. Me dio miedo preguntar así que solo dije algo que en ese momento parecía algo lógico.

-¿Que harán si escapo?- pregunté.

-Matarte,porsupuesto-respondió con sarcasmo.

-¿Y si ustedes decidieran dejarme ir?- dije. Me estaba arriesgando pero poco a poco me di cuenta del porque estaba ahí...

-Eso no pasará, Chi-chi-na-shi- dijo deletreando cada sílaba de esa horrorosa palabra.

-Hagamos un trato- le dije arriesgando todo. La misión que yo tenía en esa casa era ahora muy clara...

-¿Oh?- me dijo algo confundido. Esa era mi oportunidad. Cumpliría mi objetivo...

-Ustedes me dejarán ir...- tomé aire- Si yo les enseño lo que es amar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal?¿Les gusto?¿Esta muy largo?. Tenía varias ideas pero no sabía como expresarlas (la verdad no me decidía por la trama xD) así que decidí unir todas las ideas que tenía sobre lo que es el amor.<br>**

**Dejen sus reviews me emocionaría mucho responderlos :3 **

**Espero y este cap fuera de su agrado :3 **

SAYONARA!


	2. Chapter 2 Amor,Libertad y Tratos

**El amor es...  
><strong>

**Mi nombre es Yui Komori, mi vida era tranquila y en paz hasta que llegue a este extraño mundo con gente mucho más extraña... Creía que podría vivir en este ambiente pero nunca me dijeron que ellos eran vampiros, sádicos y masoquistas... Pero a pesar de que se creen perfectos tienen un defecto, no saben lo que es amar...  
><strong>

**Hola! He vuelto (nadie me extraño?), aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo :3. Es un poco mas largo que los otros.**

**Ahora los reviews(salta de alegría por ello):**

**Komori Kanade: Me alegra que te haya gustado!(llora por dentro de felicidad). Y si tus suposiciones son ciertas(Shit! debo ser mas misteriosa TnT jajaja :3). Aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Disfrútalo!**

**Saku-Chan 21:Hola! que bueno que fue de tu agrado :3. Aquí la conti :D.**

**cristal38diamante: Aquí esta la continuación. Porfi disfrútala! :3. Saludos!**

**A: Hola!. Para ser honesta decidí cambiar ese aspecto de ella (Yui desborda de Girl Power xD). Y si cumple o no su objetivo creo que dependerá de sus sentimientos. Disfruta este capitulo :3.**

**Natsuki 1304: Oww me alegra que te gustara!. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible!. Espero disfrutes este capitulo. Pronto comenzaran las lecciones de amor jaja**

**Disfrútenlo******!****

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de Diabolik Lovers xD

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2. Amor, Libertad y Tratos<p>

* * *

><p><em>Quiero ser libre...<em>

_Quiero ver la luz del sol..._

_Quiero dejar de sentir esta oscuridad..._

_Quiero dejar de ser solo comida..._

_Hagamos un trato..._

_Amor por libertad..._

_Pero al final..._

_¿Quién obtiene la libertad y quién el amor?..._

_-Yui-_

* * *

><p>*YUI POV'S*<p>

-Ustedes me dejarán ir...- tomé aire- Si yo les enseño lo que es amar...

Me arriesgué y lo dije. El me miraba como si estuviera viendo a una loca frente a el.

-Enseñarnos ¿eh?- al parecer esto le parecía cómico- Lo oíste, Reiji.- en ese momento me percaté de una presencia a mi espalda. En cuánto volteé vi a Reiji al pie de las escaleras.

-Te agradecería que no dijeras estupideces.- me dijo con voz fría Reiji.- Tu estás aquí para ser la nueva novia.

¿Novia?.¿De que demonios estaba hablando ese tipo?. Al parecer notaron mi cara de sorpresa ya que sentí la mano de Ayato agarrando mi brazo con fuerza. Se acercó a mi cuello y aspiró mi aroma.

-Porqué no ofreces un mejor trato, Yui- me dijo al oído, por su cercanía comencé a sentir que mi rostro se calentaba.

-Y-yo- ¡maldición Yui! Habla bien, es solo un chico más- S-suéltame.- dije después de recuperar la compostura, no quería que alguien más me viera débil.

_"Porque no ofreces un mejor trato" _Esas fueron las palabras de Ayato. Pero, ¿como podría ofrecer un mejor trato?¿Que cosa tendría el mismo valor que mi libertad?...

Al estar tan metida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que Ayato me había jalado del brazo para llegar a la sala. En cuanto llegamos y levanté la vista todos los demás estaban sentados en un sillón, parecía que estaban ¿esperándome?. No. Saqué esas ideas de mi mente para poder pensar claramente.

-Tsk. Esto es molesto- dijo Subaru.-¿Porqué estamos aquí, Reiji?.

-La humana quiere "proponernos algo"- dijo Reiji en un todo sarcástico.

Ese tipo...¿Podría existir alguien peor que el?. Me irritaba la sola idea de permanecer más tiempo en esa mansión. Quería mi libertad. La necesitaba ahora, por eso me estaba arriesgando a ofrecerles este trato.

-Habla.-me dijo la perezosa voz de Shuu.- Di que es lo que quieres.- esas palabras eran demasiado amables para una persona como el.

Tomé aire y me decidí a hablar.- Quiero irme de aquí.- fue lo primero que dije, al mirar sus caras vi sorpresa y diversión en cada una de ellas. Esto sería dificil, pero lo lograría...

-No puedes.- me contestó Kanato.-Yui-san no se puede ir ¿verdad, Teddy?- ese chico era en extremo raro.

-¿Y si les propongo un trato?.- me comenzaba a sentir nerviosa, no sabría que podría hacer si decían que no aceptaban mi oferta.

_¿Porque no ofreces un mejor trato?... _Las palabras de Ayato vinieron a mi mente. El problema sería que tipo de cosas podrían atraer a estos 6 vampiros.

-Depende de que tipo de trato estemos hablando.- dijo Subaru con un tono de voz igual a el de Reiji.- Una simple humana no tiene mucho que ofrecer.-

Maldición! El tenía mucha razón así que que podría hacer yo...

-Amor...- pensé en voz alta. Oí como Ayato bufaba ante mi respuesta. Es cierto esos vampiros no saben lo que es el amor.

-¿Amor, Bitch-chan?- dijo Raito muy cerca de mi oído.- ¿Quieres que todos te amemos?- me dijo en un susurro mientras comenzaba a tocar mi vientre. Automaticamente me separé de el, odiaba que alguien me tocara.- No, les enseñare lo que es el amor...- dije cuándo recuperé mi compostura

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Al parecer yo había dado en el blanco ya que en sus rostros estaba una mueca de sorpresa. Hubo un momento en el que creí que me matarían por proponer algo así.

-¿Y que pasa si aceptamos tu trato?.- preguntó quién menos me lo esperaba. Subaru tenía una mirada intensa y esos ojos rojos estaban llenos de ¿comprensión?, pero en cuánto noto que lo miraba fijamente desvió la mirada y bufó.- Es solo una supocisión, no te ilusiones...-

Aunque el haya dicho esas palabras tan frías, me dio esperanza...

-¿Y que ganaríamos nosotros aparte de aprender a "amar"?.- preguntó Kanato.

-Los tratos son para eso ¿no?.- dije algo asustada.- Ambas partes ganan algo.

Me estaba metiendo a oscuras en la jaula del lobo, pero a estas alturas no había marcha atrás. Necesitaba ser valiente por mi padre.

-Muy bien, lanza tu oferta.- me dijo Reiji no muy convencido.- Dila con d-e-t-a-l-l-e-s.- Este tipo me empezaba a cabrear, "No soy retrasada sabes?" eso fue lo que pensé.

-Bien.- dije irritada. Tomé aire y comencé.- Quiero mi libertad, fue un error haber venido aquí. Así que a kilómetros se nota que ustedes nunca han amado y no fueron amados. Les enseñare lo que es amor y lo que no es amor.- mi mente estaba a 100% pensando en una buena propuesta, hasta que mi cabeza recordó una palabra "vampiros"...

Saqué de mi pantalón una navaja suiza que traia siempre conmigo y corté la palma de mi mano.- El tiempo limité será un año.- la mano me ardía como el infierno pero no me importó y fue cuándo la estire...

Sus rostros se volvieron pálidos y sus miradas se tornaron con hambre.- Si no puedo lograr mi objetivo en ese plazo, dejaré que tomen toda la sangre de mi cuerpo.- apreté la herida para que saliera más sangre.- Sin embargo si logró que ustedes aprendan el significado del amor, me dejarán libre. Esas son mis condiciones.- dije lo mas alto que pude.

Se quedaron callados. Por largos minutos no dijeron nada...

-Toma.- me dijo Ayato. Observé que me estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo.- No pensamos claramente con el aroma de tu sangre.- Me dijo con voz algo ronca.

-Ah, G-gracias.- dije algo ruborizada. El me miró y yo le sonreí, al parecer hice mal ya que el volvió a desviar el rostro y solo dijo un "Cállate".

Me limpié un poco la herida y presione para que dejara de salir sangre. El ambiente seguía tenso pero ellos parecían mas relajados.

-¿Porqué no lo hacemos mas interesante?- decía el mayor de los hermanos Sakamaki, se levantó del sofá y camino en mi dirección. Esto me daba mala espina.- Si tu pierdes, además de tu sangre, serás la novia de uno de nosotros.-

¿Novia?¿De alguno de ellos?. Pareció notar mi expresión, ya que me sonrió y continuó.- No somos bárbaros, así que no pongas esa cara. Así como nos dijiste que nos enseñarías a amar. Estas jugando con un arma de doble filo...- parecía que le divertía la situación.- Si juegas con fuego, puedes salir quemada. Así que ¿Y que sucederá si te enamoras de uno de nosotros?- Su pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría...

-No me enamoraré de ninguno.- dije con voz firme, si el niño rico quería jugar jugaría con él.- ¿Y que sucede si ustedes se enamoran de mí?.- dije con sorna.

-¿Porque tan segura, Chichinashi?- Ayato parecía divertirle la situación.- Puede ser un año lleno de cambios, ¿no crees?.- me molestó la idea de enamorarme de alguno de ellos.

_"Tienes tres mansiones para escoger...", _Esas fueron las palabras de Sakamaki-san, ¿Que encontraría en esas otras dos mansiones?...

-Porque aún quedan otras dos...- dije inconscientemente.

-¿Otras dos que, Chichinashi?- me preguntó Ayato curioso por mis palabras. Inmediatamente me maldije a mi misma por haber pensado en voz alta.

-N-nada, nada.- dije esperando que no notarán mi nerviosismo. Algo me decía que si comentaba algo de las otras mansiones estaría en problemas.

Me miraron y supe que ellos sabían que mentía, así queme concentré en hablar.- Díganme, ¿Y ustedes no se enamorarán?.-

-NO!- dijeron todos al unísono. Me sorprendió esa determinación.-Bueno ya que todos estamos seguros de que nadie se enamorara de nadie, sellemos este trato.- dije algo tímida ¿Como cerraríamos este trato?.

-¿Como quieres cerrar este trato, Yui-san?- me dijo Kanato, pero algo en su mirada parecía no tener cordura o compasión..

-E-etto...- no sabia como cerraríamos el trato.

_Un pacto hecho con sangre... Un pacto nacido de la libertad... Un pacto de amor..._

-Un pacto de s-sangre...- susurré. ¿De donde salieron esas palabras?, estaban en mi mente pero la voz que las susurro era la de otra persona.

-Que pervertida eres bitch-chan...- me susurró un muy excitado Raito.- Haste a un lado.- dije de la manera mas fría. Lo último que necesitaba era un Vampiro violador...

-La humana tiene razón.- dijo un Reiji molesto por dar la razón a alguien que no fuera el. Me reí de el internamente.- Antiguamente, los humanos que hacían tratos con seres paranormales lo hacían por pactos de sangre.- comenzó a narrar Reiji.- Ya que tenían la idea de que la sangre era vida, firmaban un pacto "sangre por sangre", lo que vendría siendo, teóricamente, un pacto "vida por vida"...-dijo.

-Un pacto eterno.- susurró Subaru. Las palabras dichas por ese albino fueron como un golpe en el estómago. Eso significaba que yo...¿Tendría que beber sangre de esos 6 horribles vampiros?, el simple hecho de pensar que yo tendría que beber su sangre me daba asco...

-Yo...¿Tendría que beber su sangre?.- dije aun asqueada, aunque para ser honesta me causaba mas asco el simple hecho de saber que en verdad lo que tenía era curiosidad. Curiosidad por saber a que sabría la sangre de esos chicos...

-Creo que por lógica esta mas que claro.- me dijo con burla Reiji. Este tipo encerio me hacía enojar.- Así que,¿Porque no comenzamos?.- dijo claramente divertido de la situación.

Tenía miedo pero mas que eso tenía curisidad "Maldita sea, controláte Yui!" me grité mentalmente. Estos chicos delante mío no eran buenos, tenía que mantener estos sentimientos bajo control.-¿Y-y que se supone que haremos?.- dije ya no muy convencida de mi seguridad.

-Mmm.- dijo Shuu, el tono de esa palabra causo un escalofrío en mi espalda.- Supongo que debes beber la sangre de todos, talvez sea mejor hacerlo en orden...- Su tono de voz de verdad demostraba que esto le agradaba.

-Tsk.- dije molesta.- Hagan lo que quieran...-

-Bien.-dijo Ayato.-Comencemos con esta locura.-

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, pero lentamente me aerqué al mayor de los Sakamaki. Shuu me veía con curiosidad y todo rastro de sueño o pereza había desaparecido de su rostro. El me alargó la mano y supe que quería mi navaja. Sentí mi caara arder por el simple hecho de pensar que mi navaja pasaría por la piel de todos ellos.

Le extendí la navaja a Shuu. A partir de ahora mi destino estaría ligado al de esos vampiros. Shuu tomó la navaja y la acercó a su mano. Hizo una fina linea de la cuál comenzó a salir un hilillo de sangre. El con una mirada me indico que me acercará. Antes de acercarme le dí un vistazo a la habitación, todos parecían haber dejado de respirar esperando el momento en el que yo bebiera.

Me acerqué hasta quedar frente a Shuu y el me extendió su mano y me susurró _"Lo que una la sangre, Solo la sangre lo separe..". _En cuánto las palabras penetraron en mi mente sentí la penosa necesidad de beber toda su sangre...

Me acerqué a su palma y bebí. En cuánto entro en contacto con mi boca la sentí caliente y dulce. Ironicamente su sangre era dulce y espesa. Solo bebí un sorbo y solté su mano. En cuánto solté su mano el aprovechó y me jaló de la cintura, traté de alejarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía y fue cuándo sentí su cálido aliento en mi cuello...

_"Lo que una la sangre, Solo la sangre lo separe..." _¿De dondé salieron esas palabras?, en ese momento miré a Shuu y el me sonreía momentos después me mordió. Fue lento y suave, sentí sus colmillos perforando la piel de mi cuello y comenzó a succionar. Sentí como mi sangre fluía a traves de mi piel y entraba en el. Me podrían catalogar como loca pero en cuanto dio el primer sorbo vi la vida de Shuu pasar frente a mis ojos... La madre de Shuu, Reiji, un niño de Ojos cafés y cabello café, un incendio. Sus emociones me invadían. Dolor, culpa, odio y pena...

_-_E-edgar...- tartamudee. En ese momento Shuu dejó de beber, me miro y me soltó.¿Quién demonios es Edgar?, talvez más adelante lo averiguaría.

Reiji fue el igual manera cortó su palma y comencé a beber. Su sangre era distinta, era fría y más amarga que la de Shuu, era mas refrescante y sutil. Lo solté y el tomó mi cuello y comenzo a beber. Las imagenes fueron más aterradoras. Un pequeño Reiji apareció, Shuu cargando un perrito, Reiji quemandó una casa y lo último fue el manchado de Sangre. Sus emociones eran opcadas por odio, dolor y frustación...

Laito se acerco y me susurró.- Vamos a ver que ves en mí bitch-chan...- y se cortó la palma. En cuánto bebí sentía que su sangre me quemaba y era amarga, tenía un sabor fuerte pero adictivo. Cuando lo solté el no tomo mi cuello sino una de mis muñecas y enterro sus colmillos dolorosamente. Las imagenes eran borrosas, en ellas solo se distinguía un Laito pequeño que miraba a una hrmosa mujer de cabello morado. Después apareció Laito aventando a esa misma mujer de un balcón. Sus sentimientos eran lujuria, dolor, frustración y tristeza.

Kanato solo se limito a extender su mano darme a beber, la tomé y lo que bebí no era normal. Su sangre no era ni fría ni caliente, no era dulce ni amarga ni acida, solo sabía a sangre. Cuando bebió de mí bebbió del mismo lugar que su hermano pero mas delicadamente. Sorprendentemente no ví nada...

Esa mordida me dejo muy confusa y no vi cuando Ayato me extendió su mano.-Oe, no me hagas esperar- dijo algo molesto. Cuando me di cuenta de que me distraje tomé su mano y bebí. Su sangre era levemente calida y tenía un sabor dulce y amargo. Me fascino esa combinació lo solte el me tomo del menton y me miró con ¿miedo?. Desvió su mirada y me mordió el cuello. A mi vinieron las imagenes d un pequeño Ayato alejado de sus hermanos, en un río ahogandose, tratando de matar a la mujer de cabello morado. Sentí dolor,miedo,confusión,culpa y mucho mucho odio...

Me soltó y miré en dirección de Subaru, estaba a punto de terminar de beber sangre. Subaru se acercó y se corto la muñeca, me la aceró y yo bebí. Su sngre era ligera y fresca, era como si tomara agua endulzada con azucar. Era en extremo dulce. Cuando deje de beber el me tomó la muñeca que no fue mordida por Laito o Kanato y me mordió suavemente. Las imágenes llegaron y estaba un Subaru parado frente a una torre y mirandola perdidamente. Extrañamente las demás imagenes eran iguales a excepción de el Subaru que en ellas aparecía. En cada imagen era mas grande. Sus sentimientos eran principalmente dolor, rencor, tristeza y culpa...

Me sentía como una profanadora de recuerdos y me avergoncé. Ellos eran así de retorcidos a causa de sus dolorosas infancias. Ahora que lo pensaba talvez no había sido mala idea haber hecho ese trato.

-Bien, demos por concluida esta pequeña reunión- dijo la voz de Reiji llamando la atención de todos.-Yui, tienes un año, Esto será interesante...- dijo la voz macabra de Reiji.

-Por el momento actuarás conforme a nuestras reglas.- dijo Shuu.- Irás a la escuela nocturna con nosotros, vivrás a nuestra manera y tu sangre estará disponible a toda hora...- dijo sin emoción.

-Oe, Nadie se mete con las cosas de Ore-sama.- dijo un molesto Ayato. "Perfecto un Jactancioso.."pensé par mi misma.

-Será mejor que subas a descansar.- me dijo Suabru.-Las clases comienzan a las 11:00 pm en punto.-

-H-hai..-dije no muy convencida. Aun tenía las palabras de Shuu en mi mente.

-Kanto, lleva a Yui a su recámara.-dijo un ya muy serio Reiji.

-Acompañame Yui-san.-dijo Kanato

Este sería un largo año...

-Antes de entrar en mi habitación Kanato detuvo mi brazo.-Será mejor que te alejes de esos cuatro si no quieres que te nos perteneces...-al terminar el me sonrió y se fue, dejandome con dudas...

¿Quienes son "esos cuatro" a los que Kanato se refería?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoooola! Perdón por tardar pero como dije ando seca de inspiración. Si tienen alguna duda o propuesta me encantaría contestar a todos sus reviews.<strong>

**Ohh y aprovecho para decirles que el progreso de cada capiitulo lo publicaré en mi í que estaré actualizandolo constantemente :3**

**Sin más que decir..**

SAYONARA!


	3. Capitulo 3 El amor no es Jactancioso

**El amor es...  
><strong>

**Mi nombre es Yui Komori, mi vida era tranquila y en paz hasta que llegue a este extraño mundo con gente mucho más extraña... Creía que podría vivir en este ambiente pero nunca me dijeron que ellos eran vampiros, sádicos y masoquistas... Pero a pesar de que se creen perfectos tienen un defecto, no saben lo que es amar...**

**Haloooo :v. Perdón perdón perdón por tardar tanto. Mi mente se quedó en blanco(?). Pasemos a los reviews(me emocionó cada que dejan un review en un capitulo :3).**

**YouAreMyReason: Que bueno que te pareciera genial. Al inicio pensé que la idea de que Yui bebiera sangre se vería muy bizarra, pero veo que fue bien aceptada y eso me alegra :3. Dejo el capi siguiente, Disfrútalo!**

**Natsuki 1304: Holi ^u^/. Jaja de quién se enamorará Yui sera un secreto (jaja ok no', se vera a lo largo del fic). Si yo fuera Yui me quedaba con todossss *o*. La verdad lo del pacto lo pensé así para que fuera algo diferente. No te preocupes cuando leas el capi te darás cuenta que vieron ellos (modo *no quiero hacer Spoiler xD*). Espero te guste este capi como los anteriores!.**

**cristal38diamante: Jaja hola :3. Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti (a petición de que Ayato tuviera un buen momento con Yui). Trataré de hacerlos cada vez más largos :33.**

**Gracias Jenntz & Quetzalli, por apoyarme con las lecciones de diccionario y la biblioteca :33. Son mis pervertidas favoritas...Goe :'3.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de Diabolik Lovers xD

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3. El amor no es Jactancioso<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>"Voy a hacerte mía."<em>_

_"'Ore-sama la vió primero."_

__"No te alejarás la próxima vez."__

_"Por favor, diviérteme gritando desde el fondo de tus pulmones."_

__"'Ore-sama' va a tomar cada primera experiencia tuya."__

* * *

><p>~Ayato~<p>

* * *

><p>De alguna manera me sentía irritado y desesperado. Todo por culpa de esa humana. Todo por culpa de ese pacto. Odiaba la idea de que ella nos enseñara a amar, eso simplemente era ilógico no?. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar una parte de mi corazón sentía que Chichinashi estaba en lo correcto, pero no la dejaría ganarme, eso nunca.<p>

Yo siempre seré el mejor en todo. Nunca ningún miserable humano vendría a decirme como hacer las cosas. Chicas humanas como Chichinashi solo existen para algo, satisfacer mi hambre. Mi meta siempre es hacer que ellas supliquen y se humillen de la forma que yo desee con tal de recibir un minuto a mi lado. Por años me he divertido viéndolas sufrir por mis acciones, pero para mi no son mas que simples contenedores.

Pero esa humana me irritaba. Aun recuerdo el sabor de su sangre. Al principio cuándo la vi acercarse a el idiota de Shuu me dieron ganas de acercarme y decir que no quería que nadie de esos imbéciles la tocaran. Su sangre sería solo mía. Pero sabía que si intervenía recibiría un sermón del cuatro ojos de Reiji. Entonces solo me quedaba esperar por mi turno. Cuando llego mi turno me sentía asqueado de que el gran 'Ore-sama' bebiera del mismo lugar que la humana, me dio la navaja y corte mi mano. La sangre comenzó a brotar, ella bebió y después llego mi hora de morderla. En vez de tomar su muñeca tome su dulce y perfecto cuello. Clave mis dientes y sentí su cálida sangre fluir en mi.

Al principio no noté el cambio, pero pude notar imágenes frente a mis ojos. Eran pequeñas pero claras. Una pequeña Yui en brazos de un sacerdote humano. Arboles y muchas flores. Clavé mis colmillos mas profundo y mas imágenes llegaron. Una Yui llorando y con las manos llenas de sangre. Nieve llena de sangre y un cuerpo. Un niño de cabello café. Había dolor y culpa. Pero todos los sentimientos de culpa eran oscurecidos por un sentimiento cálido y tal vez eso era el amor.

Quite esas ideas de mi cabeza. Si seguía pensando en esa frágil humana vomitaría.-Tsk. Casi son las 9...- dije cansado, odiaba que llegará la hora de ir al instituto. Lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Odiaba las falsas sonrisas de las humanas, sus horribles perfumes, sus insinuaciones y que el olor de su sangre me asqueaba. La única forma de utilizarlas era por el puro placer carnal. En cuanto me acostaba con ellas las desechaba como la basura que eran...

No me apresure a ir a mi habitación. No me daban ganas.- Pasaré a visitar a nuestra "invitada"...- susurré a la nada. Tal vez me podría divertir un rato...

No fue difícil dar con su habitación. Primera, era la única habitación con la puerta de color lila. Segunda, mi cuerpo me guiaba solo. Era como si supiera donde y como estaba esa humana. Llegué frente a la puerta y entre sin hacer mucho ruido. Planeaba sorprenderla pero ella no estaba en esa habitación.

-Maldita sea...-dije. Me decidí a marcharme cuando el sonido del baño me hizo detenerme, ella estaba tomando una ducha.-Fabuloso.- me felicité a mi mismo por mi capacidad de siempre estar en el lugar correcto. Me acerque a la puerta del baño y la abrí lentamente. Ella no notó mi intromisión, traía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y esperaba que se llenara la bañera. Todo eso lo hizo lo mas despacio posible, me molestaba la idea de que me hicieran esperar para tomar la cena.

-Perfecta.- susurró comenzó a quitarse la toalla del cuerpo y lo que vi no me sorprendió. Tenía pecho pequeños, era en extremo pálida y no tenía curvas, era una humana sin chiste. Pero aún estaba aburrido y no planeaba irme de ahí sin reclamar lo que es de 'Ore-sama'.

Espere a que ella comenzará a meterse en la bañera y cerró sus ojos. Me acerque sigilosamente hasta estar a a altura de la bañera, ella igual de despistada seguía sin notarme.-Oe, Chichinashi.- dije divertido. Agua salió de todas partes cuando ella me vio horrorizada, esa mirada me fascino.-'Ore-sama' tiene hambre.- volví a hablar. Ella me seguía mirando como si estuviera demente, de alguna manera esa mirada me hipnotizaba.- Si tienes hambre ve a la cocina y sal de aquí, Ayato.- me dijo mientras ella localizaba su toalla y se la volvía a colocar. Me quede estático, nunca nadie había contestado algo diferente a 'Claro,Ayato-kun' o 'De inmediato, Ayato-sama'. Ella paso frente a mí y entró a su habitación.|

Nadie me ignora. Nadie contradice mis palabras. Me enojé de que ella fuera la primera así que salí del baño y entre en su habitación. Ella me estaba dando la espalda, ya tenía puesta la falda y ahora se estaba poniendo la camisa de la escuela.-Te dije que tengo hambre, Chichinashi.- dije demostrando que me empezaba a molestar.

Ella dejo de abotonarse la blusa y me volteó a ver.- Y yo te dije que salgas de mi habitación y deja de llamarme Chichinashi, me llamo Yui.- dijo con fastidio. Eso me cabreó mas. A largas zancadas me acerqué a ella y la tomé de los brazos con fuerza y la voltee para que me mirara.- Nadie me da ordenes.- dijo casi escupiendo las palabras. Ella al principio soltó un leve quejido y sentí mi ego inflarse, ella comenzaba a ceder. Pero después su mirada cambió.- ¿Piensas que voy a ceder ante ti?.- dijo con un autentico desprecio en la voz.-No seas idiota...- esas palabras me sacaron de mi juicio. Mi cuerpo reacciono involuntariamente, la empuje con toda mi fuerza a la cama, escuche su quejido del dolor pero no me importo.

-Nadie me llama "idiota" sin recibir un castigo.- le digo cerca de su rostro. La valentía y altivez de hace unos segundos la abandona completamente y es remplazado por pánico y terror puro. Me encanta ver el sufrimiento de los demás.-**Porfavor, diviérteme gritando desde el fondo de tus pulmones.**- le susurró mientras muerdo su dulce cuello. Ella comienza a forcejear pero yo le detengo las manos y su cuerpo esta aprisionado bajo el mío. Saboreo su sangre. Sabe exactamente igual que hace unas horas, automáticamente se que ella aun es virgen lo cuál hace que la desee mas.

-Sueltam-me...- me dice sollozando. Al escuchar sus súplicas me siento con mas poder.-Ruegamelo.- le digo mientras dejo de beber, quiero que ella se humille ante mi.-N-nunca...- me dice con determinación. Después de escuchar esas palabras la vuelvo a morder pero esta vez con mas fuerza. Ella suelta un chillido y de alguna forma siento que de nuevo vuelvo a tener el control sobre ella. Ella sigue retorciéndose y sus ropas se desacomodan y logro ver un poco de su ropa interior. Por alguna razón la inocencia con la que trata de cubrirse el pequeño escote hace que algo se encienda en mí. Miro su cara sonrojada y con una mano retiro las suyas y las coloco encima de su cabeza, con la otra abro su camisa y acercó mi boca a uno de sus pechos.-**Voy a hacerte mía...-** le digo mientras muerdo por encima de su pecho, ella suelta otro quejido y eso hace que succione mas y mas. Hasta que ella cae en la inconsciencia.

final resultaste ser mas interesante,Yui.- le digo antes de dejarla. Pero cuando me quiero levantar de la cama ella aferra su mano a mi brazo.-Oe, ¿Quién...- pero no puedo terminar de preguntarle ya que ella sigue dormida. Si alguien la viera diría que es sonámbula, pero extrañamente conozco lo que ella esta tiene una pesadilla.

-Edgar...-murmura entre sueños. Prefiero no moverme para no despertarla.¿Edgar?,de algún lugar conocía ese nombre. Tal vez sea algún conocido y por alguna razón me siento molesto de pensar a Chichinashi con otro. Jaló mi mano enfadado y ella se comienza a despertar.-Sera mejor que te arregles,pronto sera hora de ir a la escuela.-le digo mientras me levanto de la cama.

-Eres...-comienza a decir entre sollozos, fastidiado de su actitud de mojigata la veo con enfado.-¿Soy que?.-le pregunto con burla, la verdad lo que ella piense o diga de mí me da igual.-Un monstruo.-me dice con un susurro. Al principio me da igual lo que me dijo pero después me doy cuenta que nadie nunca me había llamado de esa forma.-¿Quieres que se repita lo de hace unos momentos?.- le preguntó.

Ella me mira con ojos llenos de odio puro,lo cual me hace sentir mejor.-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que siente la otra persona cuándo esta envuelta en tus juegos?.-cuando me lo pregunta no puedo ver su rostro pero se que sufre y mucho.

-La gente se involucra conmigo, yo solo aprovecho la situación en mi propio beneficio.-le respondo. Ella voltea a verme y no dice nada. El reloj de su pared marca las 10.-Arréglate.- le digo antes de que ella vuelva a decir algo mas. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a la puerta, en cuanto estoy por salir de su habitación escucho un ligero murmullo.-Jactancioso.-dice Yui.-El amor no es Jactancioso.- hago caso omiso a sus palabras, pero una vez afuera siento una ligera punzada de ¿culpa?. Niego para mis adentros el tener esa clase de sentimientos, pero la punzada no desaparece y las palabras _"Eres un monstruo"_ siguen dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

Cuando es hora de ir a la escuela y llego a la entrada principal veo que Chichinashi esta platicando muy animadamente con Kanato. De alguna parte mis piernas actúan solas y caminé en dirección de esos dos. Me molestaba que tocaran lo que es mío.-Oe,**'Ore-sama' la vió primero.**- dije molesto. Kanato me miro con desprecio y Yui con molestia.-Yui-san no te pertenece.- dijo Kanato con una voz algo aguda por la molestia.

-Ayato, solo estábamos conversando.- me dijo Chichinashi.-Además, no soy un objeto.- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía a la limusina...

* * *

><p>~Yui~<p>

* * *

><p>-Ayato, solo estábamos conversando.- le dije a Ayato.-Además, no soy un objeto.- dije mientras me daba vuelta y me dirigía a la limusina. No estaba de humor como para soportar a ese tipo, menos después de lo que hizo en mi habitación. El muy fanfarrón entro a mi baño privado y me vio desnuda. Además cuando le pedí que se retirará de mi habitación me ignoró completamente y se dedico a pedirme de comida. Eso fue irritante, nadie me mandaba a hacer algo. Pero eso no fue lo que me orillo a llamarle monstruo, fue el como manejo que lo llamé "idiota", tal vez me sobrepase pero la verdad ese chico me molesta. El tomó mi sangre sin consultármelo. Se suponía que mi sangre estaría disponible para esos seis, pero, la mirada de Ayato me causo verdadero temor, el me tomó por la fuerza, le gustaba que yo le dijera que parara.<p>

El me lastimó, no solo físicamente, sino también con sus palabras. Mi dijo que suplicara, que rogara y me rebajara solo para satisfacer su ego. Nunca pensé que podría existir una persona así de Jactanciosa. A el no le importo si yo moría desangrada. La parte que aún sigo recordando claramente fue lo que sucedió antes de que yo cayera en la inconsciencia. El estaba succionado demasiado y decía algo sobre hacerme suya pero yo ya no escuchaba. De reojo pude ver toda la sangre que aún emanaba de mi cuello. Había tanta, además el estaba tomando de mi pecho. Fue cuando me sumí en la oscuridad y comencé a soñar.

Recordé mi tiempo viviendo en el campo con papá. Cuando nos mudamos a la ciudad. Mi infancia, estuvo marcada por el dolor. Nos mudamos a la ciudad natal de mi papa. Todos me miraban raro,como si fuera un fenómeno. No lograba entender el porque. Hasta que la amabilidad de la gente me lo dijo.

Yo no era hija de mi padre. Me habían abandonado en la puerta de su casa y el me acogió. Ese día sentí tanta rabia y odio que sin darme cuenta empuje a la niña que me lo había dicho, era época de invierno y la nieve se tinto roja a causa de la sangre que emanaba de la herida. Aliz se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba desangrándose a mis pies.

Mis lágrimas no dejaban de fluir y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Quería pedir ayuda pero sabía que me culparían y eso me aterraba. Fue cuándo lo conocí. Fue cuando me enseñaron lo que es el amor.-Oe, ¿Porque lloras,chibi?.- me pregunto alguien delante mio. Cuando levante mi vista vi la cosa mas radiante del mundo. Un niño, mucho mas alto que yo estaba frente a mi. Tenía el cabello café y unos luminosos ojos cafés. A pesar de que su rostro mostraba preocupación sus ojos mostraban felicidad.

-Y-yo...-comencé a decir entre sollozos.-Mate a esa chica...-dije en un susurró. El miro al piso y observó a Aliz. Momentos después me volvió a mirar.-Yo la veo bien, solo tiene una pequeña herida...- momentos después me abrazó y me besó la frente.-¿Como te llamas chibi?.- me pregunto después de haber ido por ayuda y buscarme en el bosque.-K-komori Yui.- le respondí.

-Mucho gusto Yui.- me respondió alegre.-Yo me llamo Edgar...-

Ayato trajo de vuelta los recuerdos que yo enterré en lo mas profundo de mi alma. Aunque por alguna razón Edgar estaba también en los recuerdos de Shuu y eso me inquietaba. Cuando estuve dentro de la limusina me senté en la zona mas alejada de Ayato. No quería que me estuviera molestando todo el tiempo.-¿Etto, Reiji-san?.- pregunté. El me miro y supuse que quería que continuara.-¿En que clase estaré?.-pregunte.

-Estarás en la la clase 2-A con Kanato y Ayato.-dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Mire en dirección de Kanato y el seguía platicando con Teddy como si ya supiera lo de mi grupo. Después miré a Ayato. Estaba rebosando de alegría, el muy maldito ya lo sabía.

-J-a-c-t-a-n-c-i-o-s-o.- le deletreé sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Logré mi objetivo.-¡¿Que demonios es eso, Chichinashi?!.- gritó inconscientemente. Se dio cuenta de que cayó en mi trampa y se sonrojo al ver la mirada de sus hermanos puesta en el. Pero al verlo de esa manera me hizo sentir culpable y a la vez mi corazón se aceleró. Desvié mi mirada y sentí mis mejillas arder por mis pensamientos.

Al llegar a la escuela espere a que Kanato saliera de la limusina, ya qué al yo ser nueva en esta escuela no sabía a donde dirigirme. Y pedirle a Ayato que me ayudará no era una opción.-¿Kanato?.- pregunté no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo.-¿Que quieres,Yui-san?.- me preguntó Kanato. A pesar de que había cortesía en sus palabras no pude evitar notar que también había desprecio.- Quería preguntarte donde quedaba el salón...-dije algo nerviosa.

Kanato pareció molestarse aún más ya que me dejó sola en el patio. Mire a todos lados para buscar ayuda pero no encontré a ninguno de los 6 chicos con los que llegué.-Vaya educación la de esos tipos.- dije para mi misma. Caminé hasta lo que supuse era la entrada principal del instituto. Para ser la hora de entrada no había mucha gente por los pasillos. Me sentía agotada y fastidiada.-Si veo un puto vampiro de nuevo me volveré loca.- dije a la nada.

-¿Entonces me voy?.- preguntó una voz algo burlona. Me sobresalté y la extraña voz se río.-Tsk. Que fastidio.- dije al sentir mis mejillas arder. Me di la vuelta dispuesta a retomar mi camino pero me di cuenta de que ya me había perdido.

-¿Eres nueva?.-me preguntó de nuevo la voz pero esta vez sin el tono de burla.-Muéstrate.-dije. Mi vista viajó a lo largo del corredor hasta que un chico apareció frente a mí. Era mas alto que yo, tenía su cabello negro y ojos grises. Llevaba una gargantilla en el cuello y un libro en la mano. Era muy apuesto.-¿Contenta?.-preguntó.

-No.-dije sin emoción en mi voz. El pareció sorprenderse.- Ah, disculpa. Mi nombre es Ruki.-dijo mientras hacía un ligera reverencia.-Ruki Mukami.-volvió a decir mientras me sonreía. Mi rostro comenzó a calentarse y simplemente lo desvié mientras me presentaba.-Komori Yui.-

-Dime Yui,¿Eres nueva?.- me volvió a preguntar.-S-si.-dije algo nerviosa por la intensa mirada que me estaba dando.- Hoy es mi primer día, pero no se donde esta.- admití.-¿Que grupo eres?.- me preguntó después de unos instantes en silencio.-2-A.-dije.

-Bien te acompañaré hasta ahí.- me dijo con una sonrisa.-¡¿Eh?!.-me sorprendieron esas palabras.-N-no es necesario...

-Ya la oíste imitación de vampiro.-dijo la voz de Ayato. Su tono de voz demostraba que estaba furioso, lo que me trajo las imágenes de lo que me había hecho hace unas horas. Sin pensarlo miré a Ruki suplicante.-Tu no me das órdenes Ayato.-dijo Ruki.

-Chichinashi, ven.- me ordenó Ayato, pero mi miedo de que el desquitara su furia conmigo me paralizó.-No...-fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Imágenes de lo sucedido en mi cuarto me llegaron.-No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar, Ayato...- dije mientras me colocaba detrás de Ruki.

-Ya la escuchaste no,¿Ayato?.- por alguna razón sentí miedo de la voz de Ruki. Era fría y muy parecida a la de Ayato. A pesar de que mis ojos estaban nublados por las lagrimas fijé mi mirada en Ayato. Pude ver orgullo e ira en sus ojos pero en cuanto me vió la ira se esfumo y llego el miedo y dolor. Como en la limusina sentí un dolor en mi pecho, sabía que yo lo hacía sufrir, o tal vez estaba pisoteando su orgullo pero el miedo no me dejaba decir nada.

-Tsk. Espero no te arrepientas de lo que acabas de hacer, Yui.-me dijo aquel pelirrojo mientras se iba caminando por el pasillo.

**_El es peligroso, incluso mas que yo. No me culpes si te das cuenta muy tarde,Chichinashi..._**

-Ayato...-susurré.¿Como demonios escuché la voz de Ayato en mi cabeza?¿Ruki,peligroso?. Sacudí mi cabeza, seguramente todo aquello era producto de mi miedo.

-¿Yui?.- la preocupada voz de Ruki me saco de mis pensamientos.-¿Estas bien?.- me preguntó al ver que no me movía.

-Ah, si Ruki-san.-dije algo pérdida.-Y-yo tengo que ir a clase, están a punto de comenzar.-dije caminando sin rumbo.-¿Yui?.-me dijo algo divertido.-Las aulas de segundo año están hacia el otro lado.- dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y comenzábamos a correr en dirección de las aulas.

Llegamos a mi salón en menos de 5 minutos.-Gracias, Ruki-san.-dije haciendo una reverencia.-No tenía que molestarse.- mientras decía eso sentía que mi rostro comenzaba a arder._"¡Contrólate Komori!"_.

-No fue ninguna molestia.-me dijo con una sonrisa.- Bueno me tengo que ir a clase yo también.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.-Ah, estoy en el grupo 3-A. Por si necesitas algo.- me dijo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria en la que habíamos llegado.

-Es un vampiro, pero no es como esos 6...-susurré mientras entraba en el aula. Al abrir la puerta choqué contra algo muy duro y caí al suelo. Cerré fuerte mis ojos esperando que llegara el dolor. Pero nunca lo hizo.-Oe, chibi. Fíjate por donde vas.- me dijo una voz molesta.

-G-gomenasai.-dije mientras miraba a mi salvador. Unos ojos cafés y cabello del mismo color me miraban desde arriba. Por un momento se me hizo conocido aquel chico pero no sabía de donde. Era en extremo alto y tenía un semblante serio pero amable.

-Tsk. El idiota se fue.-dijo ignorándome y volviendo a entrar en el aula.-Ten más cuidado, chibi...-dijo aquel extraño.

-Edgar...- por alguna razón ese nombre vino a mi mente pero inmediatamente lo deseché. Edgar murió y nunca volverá.- Hai.- dije ya que el chico aún esperaba mi respuesta.

-Tomen asiento, por favor.-dijo el profesor haciendo que todos los alumnos se sentaran.- Mi nombre es Kunohiro Taka.-dijo aquel hombre.- Yo les estaré dando la clase de Ciencias.- el profesor parecía un estudiante. Tenía el clásico traje negro pero sin corbata y el primer botón de la camisa abierto, además su cabello negro y despeinado le daba un aire de misterio. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color verde y su piel era clara. Era bastante apuesto a decir verdad.

-¡Kunohiro-sama!.-comenzaron a gritar las chicas de mi clase.-Silencio por favor.-decía el profesor ignorando los gritos de sus fans.- Soy relativamente nuevo, así que necesitare que todos se presenten. Se conozcan o no.-dijo con voz plana.

Las presentaciones comenzaron. Me sentía nerviosa, en especial porque tenía a Kanato estaba a mi derecha y Ayato sentado frente a mi. Y el chico de cabello café estaba sentado detrás mío. Me sentía observada pero trate de ignorar todo.- Siguiente.- dijo Kunohiro-sensei.

-Sakamaki Kanato.- dijo el pelilila. Por todo el salón se escucharon los suspiros de las chicas.-Bien.- dijo el profesor. Así siguieron las presentaciones hasta llegar a el pelirrojo.- Sakamaki Ayato.- dijo Ayato. Mientras les sonreía a todas las chicas del salón. Ellas parecían derretirse por el.-Fanfarrón.- susurré y el chico detrás mío río bajo. Ayato me dirigió una mirada asesina.

**_No tientes tu suerte,Chichinashi..._**

De nuevo la voz de Ayato apareció en mi cabeza.-Siguiente.- escuché la voz del profesor.

-Komori Yui.-dije mientras sonreía. Entonces supe que fue un error sonreír. Todos los chicos de mi salón comenzaron a murmurar.- El profesor me miro acusadoramente.- Bien, silencio.- pidió.

Me senté y miré a la ventana.-Bien la última presentación.- me tense al sentir la curiosidad de saber el nombre de aquel chico._**  
><strong>_

-Mukami Yuma.- dijo sin interés alguno. Hubo tres reacciones diferentes. Ayato maldijo por lo bajo. Las chicas parecía que morirían de amor y yo solo me concentré en una sola cosa. Mukami.¿Sería familiar de Ruki?.

-Bien, bien,bien.-dijo el profesor.- Ya que todos nos conocemos iniciemos este curso.-dijo lo más emocionado que pudo. La clase comenzó y así pasaron las siguientes. El día fue muy cansado y agotador. En la última hora la profesora de Literatura no asistió así que podíamos retirarnos antes. Yo necesitaba hablar con Ayato de lo que sucedía con mi mente.

Guardé mis cosas y cuándo miré la butaca de enfrente note que Ayato no estaba.- Kanato,¿Dónde esta Ayato?.- le pregunté.- No soy su perro guardián.- me dijo sin mirarme.-Búscalo si tanto lo necesitas.-dijo mientras el iba en dirección a la cafetería.

-Ah..-suspiré rendida. Comencé a buscarlo por todas partes, tenía que preguntarle ya. El instituto era enorme y parecía un laberinto. No sabía cuánto había caminado, así que busqué una puerta que indicará una salida del edificio. La mayoría eran aulas así que cuando comenzaba a rendirme llegué a una puerta que daba a una especie de jardín.

-Oye, preciosa.- dijo una voz a mi espalda.-¿Porqué tan sola?.-dijo otra voz desde las sombras.

-Y-yo estoy buscando la entrada principal.-dije no muy segura de mis palabras. En cuanto la luna alumbró el jardín vi la silueta de dos hombres. Uno tenía el cabello gris y ojos negros. Era corpulento y alto. El otro era mas delgado y con el cabello negro y ojos rojos. Lo único que los hacía similares eran los afilados colmillos que tenían.

-V-vampiros.- susurré aterrada.

**_¡AYATO!._**grité en mi mente, aunque sabía que el nunca vendría...

* * *

><p>~Ayato~<p>

* * *

><p>-Mierda,¿Porque huyó de ella?.- me preguntó mientras me siento en el barandal de la azotea. Mi mente nunca había estado tan liada por una simple humana. Aun recordaba la mirada de miedo que me había dado cuando creyó que estaba enojada con ella cuándo la encontré con el idiota de Ruki.<p>

No me gusta que toquen o se fijen en lo que es mío por derecho. Verla hablar y sonrojarse con el me hizo sentir enfermo y adolorido. A pesar de que en un principio me enoje con ella por estar con Ruki, en cuanto la ví temblar y llorar el enojo paso a ser para mi mismo. Nunca me había sentido así. Verla llorar y esconderse detrás de esa imitación de vampiro fue como si me hubieran golpeado y algo se hubiera roto dentro de mí.

Además no se como lo había hecho pero se que le hable mentalmente. Le di una advertencia sobré el verdadero Ruki, cuando hablé en mi mente no pensaba que ella lo fuese a escuchar. Lo supe por la mirada que puso. Lo mismo fue con las presentaciones en clase de Ciencias. Ella me llamo "fanfarrón" por haberle sonreído a todas esas chicas. Me sentí enojado al oír al gigante de Yuma reírse. Esa fue la segunda vez en menos de dos horas.

Nunca me había sucedido eso. Sabía que ella querría saber mas sobre eso pero yo no tenía las respuestas, así que cuándo supe que la última clase no la tendríamos escapé del salón. Mi intuición me decía que ella intentaría hablar conmigo.

Yo no me estaba escondiendo solo por eso. Me escondía de mi mismo. Esa simple humana en un día había venido a meterse en mi vida. Logro meterse en lo más profundo de mí. Pero nunca lo aceptaría, ella era débil e ingenua. Aunque también era valiente y orgullosa.

Ella es diferente, diferente a todas las humanas. Pero el que fuera diferente no significaba que yo la respetaría. Ella iba a caer en mis redes y después la aplastaría como el insecto que es. Ese era mi plan, nada de cursilerías o romanticismo. El amor es para los mediocres.

**_¡AYATO!_****_._** La voz de Yui hizo que mi mente se quedará en blanco. Algo dentro de mí se removió y mi plan de hace unos instantes se fue a la mierda. Mi cuerpo actuó solo y siguió el hilo de la conexión que tenía con Yui. Cuando la encontré estaba petrificada del miedo. No me importó la maldita escena que se armaría pero nadie tocaba lo mío.

Dos estúpidos estaban acorralando a Yui en la esquina del jardín botánico. Chichinashi lloraba en silencio mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de uno de esos tipos. La brisa sopló y dos escencias repugnantes llegaron a mi nariz. Eso hizo que mi ira explotará.

Ellos aún no notaban mi presencia y cuando estaban por morder a Chichinashi hablé.- Así que la esencia tan repugnante es suya.-

Ambos vampiros me voltearon a ver molestos.-Piérdete, Sakamaki.-dijo uno de ellos.-Nadie me manda que hacer, escoria.- le respondí.

-Además, ella me pertenece.-dije señalando a una Yui asustada.-Ayato...-susurró con alivio. De alguna forma supe que sentía alivio de verme.- Así que aléjense.-digo mirándolos desafiante. Ellos no parecían querer soltarla.

-Ikke, Shiou.-decir sus nombres me causa arcadas.-Es su última oportunidad.- les advertí a ese par. Lentamente se fueron alejando de Yui y cuándo pasaron a mi lado me sonrieron de la manera mas molesta del mundo.-Esta nos la pagarás.- me susurró Ikke.

Decidí ignorarlos y caminar en dirección de Yui. En cuánto estuve frente a ella me dio una sonrisa y se desmayó. La tomé entre mis brazos y la recosté en el césped, el tiempo pasaba lentamente y mi mente seguía divagando.-¿Que eres para mí,Chichinashi?.-susurré sin darme cuenta que Yui ya estaba despierta.

-Ayato.-dijo tan bajo que parecía mas un siseo.-Gracias.-me dijo Yui mientras me sonreía de una manera que no había visto nunca. Esa sonrisa tan pura y honesta hizo que mi pecho se sintiera cálido.- Si vas a agradecer agradece correctamente.-dije mientras acercaba mi rostro a su cuello. Estaba preparado para su rechazo, estaba tratando de no lastimarla. Me detuve antes de morderla ya que ella no se removía ni me insultaba.

En cuanto me aparte de ella y la miré pensé que la encontraría inconsciente o dormida pero lo que ví fue su sonrisa y un brillo extraño en los ojos.-¿No me morderás?.- pregunto curiosa.- Me dijiste que agradeciera correctamente.- dijo mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba su uniforme.

Me fije en cada movimiento que hacía. Como movía las manos, acomodaba su cabello, como se sonrojo al notar que su blusa dejaba ver su ropa interior.-'**Ore-sama' va a tomar cada primera experiencia tuya.- **dije mientras la empujaba suavemente contra el césped. De nuevo me sorprendió que no pusiera resistencia y sin pensarlo la besé. Ella no se movió a causa de la impresión. Al principio trató de empujarme pero era demasiado débil en comparación mía.

Yui comenzó a corresponderme y mi ego se hinchó, pero esta vez pensaría en ella. Pensaría en lo que ella comenzó a sembrar en mí. Mientras la seguía besando comencé a levantar su blusa. Su vientre era suave y cálido. Pase mis pulgares por el y recibí un suspiro de parte de la rubia. A falta de oxígeno nos separamos y la miré.

Verla de aquella forma me excitaba demasiado. Estaba sonrojada y su pecho subía y bajaba en busca de aire. Su perfecto uniforme ahora estaba arrugado y fuera de lugar, su falda estaba subida hasta la mitad de su pierna. Su blusa ahora solo estaba asegurada con dos botones, los cuales desaparecerían pronto.

Volví a besarla y esta vez ella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa. Comencé a besar su cuello y fui bajando hasta llegar a el borde de su sujetador. Instintivamente ella se tapo con sus manos y se sonrojo mas.-Yo...

-Déjame verte, Yui.- dije mientras quitaba sus manos. Pero ella seguía aferrándose.- Quitalas.-ordené esta vez mas enojado, ella notó el enojo en mi voz y solo desvío la mirada.

-¿Saber que es ser Jactancioso?.- me preguntó aún sin mirarme. Como no respondí ella continuó.- La Jactancia es alabarse a uno mismo cayendo en el exceso. Gracias a ese exceso la persona comienza a humillar a la gente de su alrededor, obligándolos a realizar acciones vergonzosas por diversión.- me dijo mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas.- La persona Jactanciosa es pretenciosa y fanfarrona, nunca tienen en cuenta a los demás y los utiliza para incrementar su orgullo y su ego. Pero al final esas personas terminan solas y abandonadas en la oscuridad, nunca pueden salir de su miseria.- dijo cada vez mas enojada.

Entonces caí en cuenta que ella me describía a mi. Tal vez era muy dura pero yo siempre he sido así.-¡¿Tu que sabes sobre mi?!.-dije enojado. Le dí la espalda para que ella no viera las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, yo nunca recibí amor de nadie, mi madre siempre me educó para ser el mejor y nunca doblegarme ante nadie. Yo siempre sería primero y los demás solo eran peones de mi juego.- Tu nunca entenderías...- no pude terminar ya que ella me abrazó por la espalda.

**_"Déjame ayudarte, yo siempre estaré para_ ti..".** - Ella habló en mi mente, me decía que estaría ahí para mí pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que ella estuviera mintiendo y me volviera a perder en esa horrible oscuridad.- ¿Como sabré que no mientes?.- le pregunté. Ella se aferró mas a mi espalda y habló.- Se lo que es vivir en la oscuridad, vivir ahí solo sin un rayo de esperanza.- me dijo con melancolía.- Te comprendo mas de lo que te imaginas.

Esas palabras me hicieron sentir vivo. Nunca nadie me había comprendido, así que me abandoné a esa sensación.- ¿Que es lo contrario a la jactancia?.-pregunté mirando al cielo.- Pensar en los demás, mostrarte tal como eres. Sería algo así como desnudarse.- me dijo pensativa.

Me di la vuelta y sonreí ante la ironía de las palabras.-Eso suena bastante fácil.-dije mientas la tomaba de las caderas y la sentaba encima de mí. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa y confusión.-Pero por esta vez dejemoslo así.-dije chocando nuestras frentes. Ella se sonrojó y comenzó a reír.- No será tan fácil como crees.- dijo mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su ropa.-Vamos, ya debieron haber salido los demás.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada del jardín. Me levanté y comencé a caminar en dirección de donde ella estaba.

-¿Que es esta sensación en mi pecho?.-dije mientras caminábamos en dirección a el salón ya que Yui había dejado su mochila en el aula.-¿Que persona olvida sus cosas en un lugar así?.-pregunto para molestarla.

-Fue gracias a que fui a buscarte.-me respondió mientras ella corría en dirección al salón. Pero algo la hizo detenerse, en cuanto estuve a su lado supe que fue lo que la hizo detenerse.-Ruki-san.-dijo Yui sorprendida-¿Que haces aquí?.- le preguntó.

-Vine a buscarte pero veo que estas muy ocupada.-dijo el idiota ese.-Además mi hermano esta en este salón, pero creo que ya se ha ido.- le dijo Ruki en una voz llena de veneno.- Oe, no le hables así a Chihinashi.-dije sin pensar. Error. Ruki me miro desafiante y con una mirada llena de desprecio.- El perro sale a proteger a su amo.-dijo con tono de burla.

-Cabrón...-dije mientras me comenzaba a acercar pero la mano de Yui en mi saco me detuvo.-No Ayato, no lo golpees.- me dijo Yui pero no me miraba a mí sino a Ruki. Ella comenzó a darse la vuelta y yo la seguí.

-Oh Yui, nunca pensé que fueras una de las putitas de Ayato...-dijo un Ruki bastante molesto. Al parecer le molestaba que lo ignoraran. La mano de Yui me soltó y ella volteó a ver a Ruki, con una sonrisa en el rostro camino hasta quedar al frente de el.-Oh Ruki-san.-dijo Yui en voz lastimera. Pero de la nada ella perdió su sonrisa y el sonido de una cachetada retumbo en el pasillo.-Espero no volverte a ver en mi vida.-dijo Yui. Ruki aún seguía impactado por la bofetada.- Vamos Ayato, aquí ya no se puede estar dijo mientras tomaba su maletín. Y por alguna razón me sentía orgulloso de que ella golpeara a Ruki, de una mujer como ella yo si me enamoraría.

Me detuve en seco.¡¿ENAMORARME?!. Si ese era el caso estaba en graves problemas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdoooon de nuevo!, yo se que tarde demasiado en publicar el capitulo pero quería hacerlo mas largo :3. Espero les haya gustado mucho y dejen reviews :33. Las quiere...<strong>

**~Ai~**

SAYONARA!


End file.
